The Reaper
by Atrum Equitus
Summary: They were once a proud warrior race now only bitter ashes remain and a few scattered surviors. This is the story of one such survivor. Korat Sokar, who will be known to the rest of the galaxy as the reaper, the last mandolorian. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**The Reaper**

***Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, the Mandolorians or anything star wars related. I own the planet of Saria, Kairon, Korat, and Jerrol. **

**Authors Note: This is something a little different. The action is so over the top because I thought to myself wouldn't a star wars Manga or anime be awesome? The answer yes and what if it had awesome music not just from star wars but from other sources. From when Kairon starts to fight to when he realises the countdown is Three days grace: Time of dying and when Korat and Kairon are conversing it's the song from the Episode three soundtrack, Padme's ruminations. (The one that plays when Anakin is looking out the council chamber window at Padme who looks back.) I will release more chapters reviews depending. So please Review! **

Team Wolfbane paused at the end of a corridor which was split like a cross witch split left right and straight ahead. They had set the bomb now they needed to get out. Kairon heard the faint sound of heavy footsteps coming up all ends of the corridor. The cloning factory was in overdrive there would be an unrelenting and unending army on their tales if someone didn't cover their retreat. They all knew it but only one voiced it. Korat walked forward.

"I'll cover our retreat you guys go ahead."

Kairon turned to Korat.

"No I'll do it I could never forgive myself if I lived well you died."

Korat shot back at him.

"And what makes you staying behind any different for me how will I feel any different knowing I chose life well you chose death."

Kairon put a hand on the butt of his rifle.

"Because you don't have a say in the matter"

He struck Korat and handed him to Jerrol, the field medic.

"Get him back to the ship then get as far away from here as you can."

Jerrol was about to argue but something in Kairon's eyes stopped him. He nodded and the team ran down the corridor behind Kairon. Jerrol looked back. Kairon caught him out the corner off his eye. Guards turned the corner at the bottom off the northern corridor. Kairon shouted

"Go now!"

Jerrol was startled and ran. Kairon looked forward at the numerous foes staring him down at the end of the corridor. He began to walk forwards. His steps echoed in the silence. His black leather trench coat flowed behind him. He flicked a strand of his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes. He shot a glance at the enemies. He pulled both his pistols. He shot two in the head. Then he crossed his arms and shot two to his left and right. They began to fire at him. Kairon flipped so the first blast went between his legs and the other over his shoulder. In mid air he shot the other two in front of him. He ran along the wall too the end of his corridor and jumped he held both pistols outwards and shot the rest of them on the other sides of the corridor. Then he landed and rolled and shot the other that remained in front of him. One ran up behind him and the other in front of him. Kairon pointed one gun backwards and fired then ducked and fired upwards with the other gun. The slug tore through the clones chin and hit his brain. Then the clone stumbled forward. Kairon corrected his trajectory with his foot and turned him around so all the bullets impacted his heavy chest armour then Kairon pushed the body forward. It knocked over a good half a dozen or so. Then he felt one run across the room at him. He turned around and kicked the rifle from his hands in one quick motion. His coat flowed behind him like a cape. He caught the rifle with his free hand and turned it around and smacked the clone across the face with the gun then pressed it to his gut and unloaded several rounds before kicking him down. Then he ducked to avoid another shot and blocked the other with the guards rifle. then he threw it across the room. It hit another clone in the face stunning him. Kairon unloaded the rest of his pistols into two more guards the both of them clicked empty. He heard more soldiers coming and flooding the hallway. He stood in the centre where the hallways converged. He pulled two curved blades from his belt. The guards ran forward firing their blasters. Kairon blocked and deflected all the blasts then one guard got too close Kairon stabbed him in the gut and slit his throat. Then he back flipped backwards. He began to run along the wall. He sliced and deflected as he did. Then he landed behind the crowd. He stabbed the first Clone. Then sliced upwards with his left blade, slicing a clone's rifle in two, then he blocked a blow from another with his arm. Then he stabbed him in the gut. He dodged a punch from the disarmed clone and stabbed him in the back. The countdown on his watch was decreasing rapidly.

"Time to go" He thought

Meanwhile back at the ship. Korat sat up and held his head. He pushed the medic out of the way and ran to the ships main viewer. He saw Kairon holding off hordes of clones and for a moment he felt proud of his best friend. Then he noticed the countdown. _10_

"No Kairon get back"

Korat tried to run out off the ship to get him. The medic held him back. _9_

Kairon killed the last guard and then looked out the window at the ship. He saw Korat struggling. Korat looked at the window and their eyes met. Korat fell silent and stopped his struggles. Jerral let him go. _8_. They communicated on a level no one could understand.

"I have to do this, be safe" _7_

Korat looked to him.

"Why, why couldn't it have been me?"_6_

Because you have been taught everything I know and more"_5_

"The galaxy needs you I'm done" _4_

"But I still need you" _3_

"No you don't Korat" _2_

"You will heal from this. Goodbye my friend, my brother."_1_

The explosion consumed the whole facility. Korat fell to his knees. Tears trickled to the ground. He looked at the now flaming scar on the surface of Saria the only cloning planet that rivalled Kamino. Someone would pay for his mentor's death. Someone would pay dearly. He would become the man Kairon wanted him to be and the word Mandolorian will never be taken lightly again.

Vengeance


	2. Chapter 2

The Reaper

Chapter 2

Cuy'val Dar

Authors Note: This chapter is set five years after the first and introduces the main character and the all important vessel he owns, The Werda Dar'yaim or in English the Shadow's Hell I try to explain any Mandolorian

Korat sat in the cockpit of Kairon's star ship the Werda Dar'yaim which meant in Mandolorian "Shadow's Hell" It had been five years since the events that claimed his mentor's life. Since then Korat had graduated from the rank of Ge'verd which meant almost a warrior and had taken the Mandolorian term of Cuy'val Dar as his only name. The term meant "those who no longer exist." The galaxy had a different name for him. He was known to the criminal underworlds all over the republic and beyond as the reaper. He wouldn't hunt bad people so if the hutts lost a slave they wanted back he declined, if the hutts wanted a politician dead he declined unless they were dirty, as most of them were. Kairon taught him that, true Mandolorian fights for honour and pride and not credits. No honour is obtained from returning a slave to death or worse. Therefore he wouldn't take the contract. He had even had quite a few bounties placed on his own head. Jerrol -the last remaining member of team wolf bane after Kairon died- Kept him apprised of any sums being placed on his head. As the Mandolorians were the best bounty hunters in the galaxy they were often the first to learn of such prices.

Korat took off his helmet and held it under his arm. He walked towards the armour cabinet and input his personal locking code. 2892, a number that had absolutely no significance to him. He placed the helmet and all his armour in the cabinet then took one last look over it making sure everything was in good order. It was jet black with a red rim around his T-shaped visor. His armament was two dual wielded pistols which his master had taught him the art of using. Also two bes'kads which were slightly curved sabres of Mandolorian iron which he had attached to his gauntlets and on the opposite side of the wrist of the gauntlet was a small yet effective wrist blaster. He had salvaged it from a decommissioned CIS battle droid on a contract on Geonosis. His armour was made of an extremely thick material used by Mandolorian warriors during the fights with the Jedi. It was extremely resistant to Lightsaber damage. It was made of a rare element now used exclusively by the Mandolorians called beskar. Unfortunately it made it hard to colour and he had to pay quite a large sum to a retired Mandolorian who specialised in it. His other hand had again one of the bes'kads attached and on the inside of the arm he had a miniaturised stun gun that delivered a strong magnetic pulse that few species could withstand.

The armour was what the Galaxy saw they didn't see Korat Sokar they saw the jet black suit of armour. With the red rimmed visor. They knew no different.

Korat's console beeped, a sign of an incoming message. Korat walked towards the pilot's chair. He wore his black t-shirt with red waistcoat and a pair of black jeans with a mythosaur skull buckle. He was extremely muscular and taller than most Mandolorians his age. He increased his strength by walking and running on his ship in his armour and training in the cargo hold with his two bes'kads. He also used a holographic projection system too, for target practice. When he wasn't hunting he was training. He trained for roughly six to eight hours a day. The rewards were obvious in his huge arms and muscular chest. He pressed the button on the console and it opened up a red holographic display detailing the planet of Garnock, a desert planet with no sentient life. Then a biological file of the Rodian crime lord Grago ventrack appeared. Responsible for mass murder, theft, rape, drug dealing and the distribution of illicit materials he was as dirty as they come. Grago was known to be visiting one of his death stick factories there. Korat smiled and input the coordinates of Garnock into his flight computer. The computer blinked and the ship began the jump to lightspeed. Garnock readied his armour. He put on his boots then his greaves. Working his way up but keeping his helmet off for now. He tested each of his weapons in the cargo hold and practiced with his bes'kads. Then he checked the bounty file again. He burned Grago's image into his head. Five thousand credits wasn't half bad for a bounty as dangerous as Grago and he noticed who he was returning it to, a new republican peace keeper. Obviously retired Korat guessed from the picture. The man had balding grey hair and his face was lined with wrinkles. He input the man's details into his computer. He had a good track record. He was a detective top of his class at the academy, had fought in the galactic civil war after that and he had marksman training and training with a vibro blade. He had made over two hundred arrests. And twenty four kills as a warrior on the front lines of the galactic civil war. Korat saw nothing wrong with the man. So he continued to train.

The Werda Dar'yaim dropped out of hyperspace. It was virtually undetectable in the void of space. It was jet black with a hooked almost beak like frontal part where the cockpit was located and the back quadrant was made up of a short triangular end of the central cabin where the cockpit was and on the sides were two angular wing like parts that curved to the back of the ship ending in sharp points. In the central section was the cockpit and on the second deck was the cargo hold which was where most of the time bounties were kept and it was also where Korat trained extensively with his weapons and armour. The ship held a large arsenal of two heavy ant-air machine guns and two rocket bays. It also had several escape pods. Each of which was outfitted with a tracking beacon that only two people in the galaxy could pick up, Jerrol and Korat. That way no mercs or slavers will capture him should he need to jump ship and should his bounty somehow escape or if the ship was in danger. Korat could always abandon it and come back for the bounty. Although losing a bounty was never a problem once he captured them he would sedate them and place inside their bodies a small electrical tracking device, a gift from a Hutt crime lord who had asked Korat to kill a senator responsible for killing one of the Hutt's associates.

Korat scanned the planet for discrepancies on the usual floral and forested surface. Then he found it, a heavy metal concentration unnatural to the planet's specific ecosystem. He had found the factory. Korat put the Werda' Dar'yaim into a nose dive towards the planet's surface. He touched down twenty clicks north of the factory. The planet was densely forested, it was misty and rainy. Korat put his helmet on and uploaded the AI bounty data directly to his visor.

"Let the hunt begin, Grago"


	3. Chapter 3

The reaper

Chapter 3

Don't Fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

**Now finally we will see our hero in action the song that I would have playing at the fight scene with the warriors is "Indestructible by disturbed**."

Korat walked off the ramp of the Werda' Dar'yaim. The ramp slowly ascended back into the ship. Then the cloak activated. Rendering it completely invisible. Korat made his way through the forest of Garnock. After hiking through dense forest for twenty clicks and what felt like exhaustingly long hours. He finally glimpsed the gate to the factory. It was a huge fence surrounding a large octagonal building with four large smoke stacks spewing yellow smoke into the atmosphere. Connecting to the building was a hexagonal spire -the third floor of which was connected to the factory- with what appeared to be residential quarters at the top. Surrounding the fences perimeter were six guard towers and several guards. The guards were armed with the standard issue E-11 blaster rifles favoured by the empire during the galactic civil war. Korat snuck around the side to an area where there was only one guard. Korat made his way towards him. Korat Rolled from cover. Punched the Rodian in the groin, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground then slit his throat well he was down. He never had a chance to scream. Korat took out his cutting torch and cut a small hole in the fence. Then he silently removed it. He walked into the complex. He silently ran to the guard tower and ascended the ladders the Rodian was asleep on the job. Korat covered the Rodian's mouth and stabbed him repeatedly. The Rodian's arm hung, with blood dripping to the floor. Korat checked for any patrols then descended the ladder and disabled the other five guard towers eliminating each one with deadly skill. By the end of it no guard tower functioned leaving Grago effectively blind.

Korat descended the tower. Then he looked at the he octagonal factory. He had no way to climb the structure normally luckily he had the new anti grav 285 system developed by Krat techs that allowed the wearer to effectively walk up walls. However Korat had perverted this design and applied it to his gauntlets. He activated a small button on his wrist. Allowing him to grab the wall and ascend the height of the building like a spider. He reached the top and was met with two guards who stood side by side talking both took notice of Korat and the first screamed and pointed his gun at him Korat deactivated the system and flipped over the top of the building somersaulting through the air he fired his stun gun at the Rodian merc. He fell to his knees in convulsions. The other tried to shoot him but Koratkicked his gun from his hand then sliced him across the gut with his right bes'kads and then sliced his throat with his left then crossed his arms in an X formation in front of his face and carved a huge X shape into the Rodian's chest. The Rodian staggered backwards and was about to fall over the edge when Korat caught him by the arm and swung him round till he rolled to the ground dead, The other Rodian had finished convulsing and lay there on the ground unconscious. Korat looked to the spire to his east. The huge thing must be visible from any where in the forest.

Korat activated his system again and began to scale the spire again. He reached the top and looked through the window and saw Grago in communication with a man in a black hood. He listened in on their conservation.

"I don't like just sitting around waiting for my head to be sawn off so you can have a look at some damn bounty hunter, What do you want with him anyways he's just a merc he aint important."

The man responded in a deep baritone voice.

"Hold your tongue Grago you remember what republican prison was like I am sure you remember what Jabba the Hutt likes to do to his enemies since that damned Jedi killed his Rancor. The Sarlaac is ever so hungry these days. Simply hold up your end of the deal and I'll hold up mine Grago don't worry about that bounty hunter when he appears simply call for my guards and you shall be saved."

Grago relaxed some.

"Ok but they better show"

The hooded man responded.

"For your sake you better hope they do"

"Grago out" He shut off the comm. Console. The rain was starting to get heavy. Thunder boomed. Grago turned to his balcony window. He couldn't see anything through the thick blanket of rain. He walked closer to the balcony window. He peered closer as lightning illuminated the visor of Korat.

Korat punched through the glass and grabbed his throat before he could scream. Then he launched Grago across the room. Grago was wanted dead. He screamed and crashed into a painting he had hanging on the wall of his room. He slumped to a heap on the floor. Then when he saw Korat coming he ran to the comm. control. He hit the button and then screamed down the microphone.

"Hey get your lazy asses up he-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Korat's blade in his gut. The Rodian reached down and tried to touch the blade, his hands shaking. Then Korat wrenched it upwards and twisted it. Grago screamed in agony. Then Korat grabbed him, held him over his head and threw him at the wall. He hit it full force cracking it and smearing Rodian blood all over it. Then the door burst open. Three robed men stood with staffs at their sides. They bowed their heads. Then at once they looked up. Korat knew instantly what he was dealing with. It sent a shiver down his spine. The chiselled features, dark eyes black robes this was all he needed. Sith warriors. They all at once activated red lightsabers and the first two charged Korat. (_queue song_)Korat jumped backwards and blocked their blows with his bes'kads. He blocked one going to his head. Then jumped over the other one going for his legs. He put his hand on the shoulder of the Sith and flipped over his shoulder. Then stabbed backwards impaling him in the back. He pulled the blade out of the sith's back then bent backwards to avoid a swipe from the other sith's Lightsaber, the Sith came at him again, Korat put his hand on the sith's hilt and thrust it into the sith's chest winding him, then he took the sith's Lightsaber and spun around and decapitated him. The sith's head clattered to the deck. The one remaining Sith ran forward. Korat ran toward him, and their sabres locked, He pushed the Sith back and the Sith swiped across, just missing Korat's chest Korat flipped over the Sith who tried to swipe his back. Korat put his sabre behind his back blocking the blow and then kicked the Sith in the kneecap, the warrior lost balance and Korat brought his sabre down on the centre of the sith's head. Then removed it and kicked him in the chin. The sith's head split into two perfect halves and hung from his neck. The alarm began to sound throughout the base. Korat ran to Grago's body and severed his finger. Korat decided to keep all three lightsabers. He strapped two his back and then the other he kept in his hand. Korat ran to the door the Sith had come through. He ran through a small corridor to an elevator. He pushed the button, a computer informed him the base was in lockdown, thus the elevator was inoperative. Korat activated his Lightsaber, he thrust it into the door and cut himself an exit. Then he leapt and activated his scaling system and caught the wall. He beagn to climb down dropping small distances and regaining his grip.

Then he heard machinery. He looked up and saw an elevator coming down. He deactivated his scaling system in one arm. He swung backwards and shot the door with his wrist blaster. It blew open. (queue song 2)Korat jumped for it and rolled to his feet when he hit the other side. Korat then realised the folly of his manoeuvre as the twelve Guards standing in the room levelled their blasters at him. Korat activated his Lightsaber and deflected hundreds of blasts then he stabbed one of the Rodian's in the gut and turned him around and used him as a shield. Then he stuck a thermal detonator to him and threw him into a crowd of his allies. They caught him then looked at his belt the back at Korat. Their last words:

"Bantha poodoo!"

The charge exploded and all Rodian's perished. It also blew a small hole in the side of the building, it was obviously built in a hurry. The architecture was sloppy.

Korat ran to the elevator door which had been blown open. He looked up and down. No elevator's coming. He jumped and activated both lightsabers. They stabbed into the wall allowing Korat a tight grip. He used them like ice picks to scale the side of the elevator shaft. Then again an elevator came up this time. Korat deactivated his sabres, jumped and landed on it's roof. He activated both lightsabers and cut a whole in the roof of the elevator. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and jumped into the hole as he hit the floor he violently spread his arms outwards. Killing everything in the lift, which was five heavily armed Rodian's. Then he reprogrammed the lift to head to the bottom third floor.

The elevator reached the third floor and Korat got off onto an empty hallway. He attached thermal detonators to the belts of all the dead Rodian's in the lift and set them to a two minute detonation. Then Korat sent it down to the ground floor. Korat ran to the side of the corridor and cut a hole in the wall. Then jumped out and rolled to his feet. Every Rodian had run to the bottom of the spire expecting him to have used the elevator and come out on the bottom floor. Korat ran as far away from the facility as possible. He mad it back to the hip and took off into low orbit. Then he primed his rocket bays.

A Rodian by the name of Dorgo Noguck waited with his blaster at the ready, the elevator door opened and every Rodian fired a sustained burst in. Then Dorgo ordered them to stop. The air was silent the only sound was a constant _beep… beep… beep, bee, beep beeeeeeeeep! _The whole bottom floor of the facility was blown away and the spire fell on top of the factory resulting in a huge fireball that Korat saw from orbit. Satisfied he had wiped out any and all traces of that dreaded drug factory he went to lightspeed on his way to Coruscant.

**Author's note: I require reviews so as to improve my writing to remove mistakes and suggestions for like characters and such are always welcome and considered. The second song mentioned is No return by Audiomachine. A purely instrumental track. **

**And to any who may be thinking it yes I do plan on keeping the lightsabers in it. Although I will let Korat alter the hilt so as to more suit his personality and fighting style.**


End file.
